A game that changed everything
by 39cluesFan
Summary: Sinead and Hamilton are in the same house and are both bored so they decided to play a game... Although, they couldn't even imagine how this could end...


**Hey! I had this Hamead story stuck in my head for so long so I decided to write it... It's kinda funny (I think and hope...) Please review... It's only one chapter so please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I, I would tell my name now but it's personal, do not own the 39 clues... **

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sinead asked him cautiously. She had hurt her foot and out of all the 7000000000 people of the earth, Hamilton Holt was the only one of them that came to help her and that was kinda annoying: BEING CARRIED BY YOUR ENEMY WHO IS TAKING YOU SOMEWHERE HE DOESN'T TELL YOU!  
"You'll find out soon... Be patient..." Hamilton answered calmly while he was walking.  
"What will you do to me? Will you hurt me?" Sinead asked scared but Hamilton looked at her with an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look.  
"I would never hurt you..." He whispered at her.  
"Will you kill me?" Sinead asked just to make him angry.  
"Are you serious?" Hamilton asked.  
"Will you make me pain?" Sinead continues asking to make him start shouting and yelling.  
"HECK NO! And stop asking questions!" Hamilton yelled and he let Sinead go for a while.  
"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? WAITING HERE WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING?" She shouted and she was ready to continue but her foot hurt so much that she would fall. In order to stand she held Hamilton's arm. She could not annoy the thing she had in her stomach since she had seen him.  
"Is your leg ok now?" Hamilton asked worried.  
"It's fine I guess... Idiot! That hurts... Hey, hey, hey stop... Let me go! Let me down! Come on Hamilton!" Sinead complained when Hamilton started carrying her again. Not that she mind being carried but she was an Ekat and she had been trained and taught to hate Tomas.  
"No way... You said you're hurting am I right?" Hamilton said with stubbornness.  
"Yeah, but you don't have to carry me... Oh man... HAMILTON PIERRE HOLT LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Sinead shouted.  
"Shut it or else..." He threatened her.  
"Or what? You'll tell your mummy to come and beat me up?" Sinead said and she knew she had just overdone it.  
"If I wanted to beat you up, I could do it by myself..." Hamilton said.  
"Ok... I'm so sorry Jackie Chan but could you please let me down? I can walk by myself..." Sinead claimed.  
"Nope, you can't!"  
"Yeah, I can..."  
"Prove it!" Hamilton told her and he let her down. She tried to walk but she couldn't.  
"Haha! See?" Hamilton said and he carried her again.  
"Can I learn where are we going?" Sinead asked for one more time.  
"Nope"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause if you learn, you'll probably start shouting..." Hamilton said and he sighed.  
"Ok..." Sinead finally said. After a minute they had arrived in Hamilton's house.  
"Is that your house?" Sinead asked.  
"Yup... And that's my room..." Hamilton said and she showed her a huge room.  
"Wow! Nice room... I mean... ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOUR ROOM IS AWUFUL! IT'S SUCH CHILDISH!" Sinead said and Hamilton smiled with her.  
"Where is your family?" Sinead asked him.  
"Trip... Your family?" Hamilton answered.  
"Trip" Sinead said and Hamilton placed her in the bed. Sinead felt so strange. She was alone with a boy sitting on the bed and this boy happened to be her enemy but made her feel so uncomfortable. Hamilton sat next to her so that he could be near her.  
"What will you do to me?" Sinead asked.  
"I don't know. Why don't we play a game?" Hamilton suggested.  
"What game?" Sinead asked.  
"I will think a person and you will try to find who I thought. In order to do this you have to ask me question. In the questions I can only answer with yes and no." Hamilton explained and Sinead agreed.  
"Ok... Ready!" Hamilton said and he smiled.  
"Is she a girl?" Sinead asked.  
"Yep..." Hamilton answered.  
"Is she a teen?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Is she beautiful?" Sinead asked.  
"Extremely much..." Hamilton said while looking at her and coming closer.  
"Is she Natalie?" Sinead asked.  
"Nope..."  
"Is she tall?"  
"She's fine..."  
"Does she like boy?" Sinead asked without knowing why.  
"I hope not..." Hamilton answered.  
"Do you like her?"  
"Extremely much!"  
"Have you ever kissed her?"  
"Nope, but I'm planning to..."  
"Does she live near you?"  
"This period."  
"Do I know her?"  
"Better than you think..."  
"Have I ever met her?"  
"Hmmm... I can't answer..."  
"Is she blonde?"  
"No..."  
"Is she brunette?"  
"Yup..."  
"Does she have black eyes?"  
"No"  
"Blue eyes?"  
"No"  
"Green eyes?"  
"Yes... Green amazing and magnetizable perfect eyes..."  
"Is she smart?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Is she a Cahill?"  
"Yes..."  
"Is she a Tomas?"  
"Nope... If she was everything would be easier"  
"Is she a Lucian?"  
"No"  
"Is she an Ekat?"  
"At last..."  
"AND YOU LIKE AN EKATERINA?" Sinead shouted.  
"Yeah..."  
"Where is she now?"  
"I can't answer..."  
"Is she in America?"  
"Yes..."  
"Is she in New York?"  
"If she wasn't I would kill myself"  
"Are you serious?"  
"No... I'm overdoing it..."  
"Does she know you like her?"  
"No... No but in some minutes she will"  
"I can't find her..."  
"Try harder..."  
"Does she has sisters?"  
"No"  
"Brothers?"  
"Yeah..."  
"One brother?"  
"Nope"  
"Two?"  
"Yes!"  
"Are they older?"  
"No..."  
"Are they younger..."  
"For some seconds..."  
"Are they triplets?"  
"Yes... Sinead, you should have found it by now..."  
"I know... Hm... I can't find her!" Sinead said.  
"Come on..." Hamilton said impatiently.  
"Tell me!" Sinead finally gave up.  
"No way!" Hamilton refused.  
"Why not?" Sinead asked him. Hamilton moved closer.  
"Because you won't like it!" He said and he smiled. Sinead was deadly curious to learn who she was!  
HOW CAN HAMILTON LIKE AN EKATERINA? THE ONLY EKATERINA I WOULDN'T MIND IF HAMILTON LIKES IS ME! WAIT... WHAT? First of all... I WOULD mind... And secondly, I have green eyes, I am brunette, I have two brothers that were born some seconds later than me, I live in America, she am an Ekaterina and I am pretty tall! No way... Just a coincidence! Hamilton can NOT like me! That's a madness! And even if he did he would NEVER, EVER TELL ME! Really, maybe I am the one he thought... Maybe I am the Ekaterina he likes... Hopefully... WHAT? Since when do I like him? Maybe... Since now, or since he carried me? Or since he helped me? Or since I can remember myself! Wait... I was in love with Hamilton and I didn't know it? And I call myself an Ekaterina! Oh god I'm crazy! He DOES NOT LIKE ME! But then who is the Ekaterina he likes? I need to make sure who he likes... And I have an idea...  
"Wait... One more question... Does her brother like Madison?" Sinead asked. Hamilton froze.  
"DOES NED LIKE MADISON?" He shouted and Sinead grinned. Yes... Everything was like she had thought... He liked her! Hamilton blushed when he understood that Sinead found out.  
"Yes, he does..." Sinead answered.  
"That's bad... Well no her brother does not like Madison..." Hamilton said without looking at her.  
"Don't lie..." Sinead said and he blushed again.  
"My turn now to think a person..." Sinead said.  
"Is she a girl?" Hamilton asked.  
"Nope"  
"He's a boy..." Hamilton said.  
"Yeah..." Sinead answered.  
"Is he tall?" Hamilton asked.  
"Very much!" Sinead said.  
"Is he a Cahill?" Hamilton asked.  
"Yes..." Sinead said.  
"An Ekaterina?" Hamilton asked.  
"No..."  
"A Tomas?" Hamilton asked.  
"Yes..." Sinead said.  
"Is he handsome?" Hamilton asked.  
"Very much!" Sinead said and Hamilton smiled.  
"Does his sister like Ned?" Hamilton asked.  
"DOES MADISON LIKE NED?" Sinead asked and they both smiled. Hamilton leaned and kissed her. It was such a magical moment!

* * *

**I think you liked it! And I hope you'll review...**


End file.
